My Brother, My Lover
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: "Cinta itu dapat mengubah apa pun Ciel, dapat mengubah seorang penjahat menjadi seorang yang baik hati, dapat mengubah rasa pahit menjadi manis, dan tentu saja dapat mengubah seorang straight menjadi slash"/"Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui akan kemana cinta itu membawa kita Ciel" *Chapter 6-Update... Warn : AU, OOC, typo, Yaoi DLDR... please R
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna~~ ^.^

Aoi datang lagi nich... #plak *nggak ada yang tanya*

Mohon dukungannya kembali yach... *tebar kiss bye* #dikeroyok massa

**My Brother, My Lover**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**My Brother, My Lover ©Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC parah, typo, Cerita Geje, Yaoi **

**DLDR**

**R&R**

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

**Chapter 1 : Dosen baru?**

Mentari pagi mulai menyeruakkan cahayanya melewati tirai biru yang tersibak di lantai dua sebuah ruangan perumahan elit Pentonville street, sesosok remaja bersurai kelabu tengah mengercapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela di samping ranjangnya

"Hn" keluhnya

Remaja itu masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun bau wangi earl grey menganggu penciumannya, kemauan untuk segera meneguk cairan coklat favoritnya itu mengalahkan keinginannya untuk kembali bergelut dengan selimut beludrunya

Dengan masih berpenampilan yang super acak-acakan, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu segera melangkah menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan tempat makan di lantai satu, dia tak ingin jika telat mendapatkan 'morning tea'nya

"Kau sudah bangun Ciel?" sebuah suara membuatnya menongak dan mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Hn" jawab enggan pemuda yang di panggil Ciel itu

Pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang adik, sepiring pancake dengan siraman selai blueberry yang mengiurkan tengah dibawa pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan iris merah yang menyala ke hadapan sang adik yang tengah menyeruput morning teanya.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah sang kakak sesaat dia meletakkan pancake di depan meja dan kemudian mengecup singkat pipi porselen sang adik

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sebastian?" teriak si adik sambil mengusap pipi porselennya yang awalnya berwarna pucat tapi sekarang terdapat rona merah menyembul samar di sana

"Aku hanya mengambil jatah 'morning kiss' ku" jawab sang kakak enteng sambil mengangkat bahu, sebelum Ciel sempat membantah sang kakak yang tadi dipanggil Sebastian dia kembali berucap

"Ayolah Ciel, aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak menghidangkan susu di atas meja makanmu, dan kau sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku mengucup pipimu sebagai imbalannya"

Ciel mendengus kesal sebelum dia membalas kata-kata kakaknya "Hei.. mana ada saudara yang melakukan hal seperti itu?" sembur Ciel kesal

"Ciel... aku sudah melakukannya selama hampir selama enam bulan terakhir ini, kenapa kau selalu bertindak seperti aku baru melakukankannya pertama kali" jelas sang kakak tak mau kalah

Blus... semburat merah tak tadi nampak samar di pipi putih porselen Ciel kini makin melebar dan memenuhi semua wajah imutnya. Bagi Ciel sentuhan ringan dari Sebastian selalu terasa bagai sentuhan pertama yang ampuh membuat debaran jantungnya jadi tidak beraturan.

"Kau semakin mengemaskan jika bertampang seperti itu" goda sang kakak sambil mencubit lembut hidung sang adik

Sebastian yang tengah menikmati acara sarapannya sangat terhibur dengan tingkah adiknya yang sangat mengemaskan itu. Teriakkannya, makiannya pada Sebastian, semburat merah di wajahnya membuat hari-hari Sebastian bagai di surga saking bahagianya, dan membuat hidup Ciel makin sengsara karena tinggal serumah dengan kakak yang selalu mengodanya.

Mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya jika kedua pemuda yang tengah bersantap itu adalah saudara, karena pada dasarnya mereka memang bukan saudara kandung. Sebastian adalah putra baptis Vincent Phantomhive dan selama enam bulan ini Ciel tinggal berdua saja dengan Sebastian sejak Mr dan Mrs Phantomhive stay di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan yang di didirikan ayah Sebastian.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Mr dan Mrs Phantomhive menyempatkan kembali ke London untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan High School Ciel, namun mereka harus segera kembali ke Jepang karena keadaan perusahaan di Jepang belum stabil, mereka juga meminta Sebastian untuk mengurusi semua keperluan kuliah Ciel. Syukurlah Ciel memilih kampus yang sama dengan Sebastian itu membuat Sebastian lebih mudah mengurus semua keperluan sang adik, karena sang adik sangat tidak mau repot dengan mengurus semua urusan kuliahnya sendiri.

Jika mempunyai kakak yang bisa di andalkan kenapa tidak memintanya untuk mengurus semua keperluanmu, setidaknya itulah yang Ciel fikirkan. Dan sejak sebulan yang lalu Ciel bukan lagi siswa High School, Ciel kini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di Northumberland University

T^T

"Apakah hari ini kau mau berangkat denganku Ciel?" tawar sang kakak, saat dia melihat sang adik sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi? Bukankah jadwal kuliahmu tidak pernah sepagi ini?" berondong Ciel pada si reven

"Semalam profesor Aberline memintaku menemuinya pagi ini" terang Sebastian sambil membereskan piring makan Ciel

"Segeralah bersiap aku akan membereskan dapur dan kita akan berangkat bersama" perintah Sebastian kemudian di susul dengan gumaman tak jelas dari mulut Ciel

Tabiat Ciel yang dulu jelek kini menjadi semakin jelek saat orang tuanya tidak dirumah, Ciel yang dulu susah bangun pagi sekarang dia bangun lebih siang lagi, beruntung jadwal kuliahnya yang selalu dimulai jam sembilan pagi membuat Sebastian tak perlu repot-repot membangunkan si 'pangeran tidur' yang satu itu

Lalu di tambah lagi dengan kebiasaanya yang langsung turun ke dapur tanpa pergi kekamar mandi terlebih dahulu, Sebastian sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali untuk segera merapikan diri sebelum sarapan tapi bukan Ciel namanya jika tidak punya sejuta alasan untuk membalas protes kakaknya

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ciel sudah kembali turun dengan t-shirt abu-abu pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans biru tua sambil memanggul ransel kanvas hitamnya

Penampilan Sebastian sangat berbeda dengan Ciel, dia nampak mempesona dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, serta jas yang tersampir pada lengannya dipadu dengan celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang miliknya. Membuat Sebastian seperti seorang ayah yang akan mengantarkan putranya masuk Junior High School.

Ciel hanya berdecih saat melihat penampilan kakaknya "Dasar pesolek" sindir Ciel saat dia sudah berada di dekat Sebastian

"Kenapa? Kau tak rela kakakmu tampil mempesona didepan umum?" ledek Sebastian, sambil mengacak-acak rambut kelabu sang adik

"Sudahlah... ayo berangkat" ajak sang adik seraya memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, bukan karena malu tapi melainkan karena kesal

T^T

Porsche silver milik Sebatian dengan luesnya telah memilih tempat parkir yang stategis, untuk mahasiswa semester akhir sepertinya tidak akan sulit menemukan parkir yang nyaman

"Kau keluar dari mobil lima menit setelah aku keluar ya..." ancam si pendek pada yang kakak "Aku tak mau jika harus menjelaskankan satu persatu pada teman-temanku atau pada pengemarmu itu kenapa aku bisa berangkat berdua denganmu" tambahnya lagi

Sebastian hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu 'menyerah' mendengar perintah sang adik

Memang sulit bagi Ciel untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya adalah salah satu artis di kampusnya. Dengan kepandaian yang dimilikinya, paras sempurna yang dianugerahkan Tuhan serta senyum lima jarinya yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua wanita, pria dan waria yang menatapnya. Dan Ciel memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sebastian dari pada dia harus mengekspos dirinya sendiri, Ciel lebih suka suasana tenang untuk kehidupan kuliahnya sekarang ini.

Ciel segera menyeret kakinya dengan enggan menuju ruang kelas pertamanya, jam pertama ada kuliah tentang ilmu Ekonomi, bukan mata kuliahnya yang membuatnya enggan tapi dosen yang mengampu mata kuliahnya yang membuatnya malas. Profesor Alberline adalah tipikal pria yang mudah gugup saat di depan kelas, apalagi jika ada mahasiswa yang bertanyaan membuat pria paruh baya itu gugup setengah mati sampai tak mempu menjawab pertanyaan

'Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan semester ini dengan selamat, jika aku harus bertemu dengan dosen seperti dia sepanjang semester' batin Ciel

"Pagi Ciel..." sapa pemuda bersurai kuning pucat sambil melambai ke arahnya

"Pagi Alois..." jawab Ciel "Kau siap untuk kelas Mr Alberline?" imbuh Ciel dengan enggan

"Tentu saja, ku dengar mulai hari ini Mr Alberline akan cuti dan kita akan di ajar oleh dosen baru. Ku dengar dia masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa, tapi karena prestasinya yang gemilang Mr Alberline meminta untuk menggantikanya sementara" jawab sahabat Ciel dari High School itu dengan atusias

"Yah... semoga dia lebih baik dari Mr Alberline" komentar Ciel datar

T^T

Ciel dan Alois yang berjalan beriringan segera memasuki ruangan di ujung lorong, ruangan besar yang mampu memuat 50 mahasiswa yang biasanya akan sepi saat mata kuliah Mr Alberline untuk pertama kalinya ruangan itu terisi hampir penuh oleh mahasiswa

Sepertinya isu pergantian dosen kikuk itu sudah sampai pada mahasiswa seantero Northumberland University, terbukti dengan adanya banyak penyusup dadakan dalam kelas itu

Ciel dan Alois segera mengambil tempat duduk paling depan disamping kaca jendela, itu adalah tempat favorit Ciel karena ketika dia merasa enggan dengan mata kuliah, pemandangan di luar kelas dapat menjadi penghiburnya yang ampuh. Ciel masih enggan dengan mata kuliahnya hari ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menatap keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya, dan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang bersemangat kedatangan dosen baru yang akan mengampu mata kuliah hari ini

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa sebuah suara membuat semua mata dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas

"Mulai hari ini saya akan mengantikan Mr Alberline yang sedang mengambil cuti" kelas mendadak menjadi riuh saat mengatahui bahwa penganti dosen kikuk mereka adalah mahasiswa yang super tampan

"Kalian bisa memanggil saya Mr Michaelis" sorak sorai kelas semakin riuh saat si raven mengulas senyum kepada mahasiswa yang akan di ajarnya

Mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya, Ciel segera menoleh ke depan kelas, iris birunya bertemu dengan iris merah sang dosen baru, iris birunya membulat sempurna, bibirnya kelu seketika, Ciel tersentak saat dia sadar bahwa kini yang berada di hadapannya adalah...

"Sebastian" gumamnya pelan

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah pucat Sebastian yang menikmati wajah kaget di raut muka sang adik


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Blind Date 1**

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" seru Ciel saat dia sudah ada dalam porsche silver Sebastian yang membawa mereka menuju rumah mereka di Pentonville street.

"Aku jadi dosen pengganti sementara selama Mr Alberline cuti" jawab Sebastian datar sambil tetap berkosentrasi pada jalanan

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku" sembur Ciel sambil melotot ke arah sang kakak

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi, Ciel" ucap Sebastian sambil mengenggam tangan sang adik menenangkan.

Ciel hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bersuara "Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu dosenku adalah kakakku sendiri, orang-orang pasti akan mengira kita akan melakukan kolusi dikampus"

"Tidak akan ada yang akan berfikir seperti itu Ciel"

"Aku pasti juga akan menjadi bulan-bulanan fans mu itu kalau mereka tahu kita tinggal serumah" ucap Ciel sambil menerawang

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu Ciel" jawab sang kakak tulus sambil mengelus lembut pipi porselen sang adik dengan sayang. Ciel hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi debaran jantungnya dan semburat merah di pipi pucatnya.

T^T

Ada perasaan aneh yang berkembang di hati Ciel, entah sajak kapan dia merasa lebih sering berdebar-debar saat melihat sang kakak tersenyum atau sekedar menyentuhnya singkat. Ciel ingin sekali meredam debarannya, jadi dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin di kampus dari pada jantungnya meloncat tidak karuan jika dia hanya berdua saja dengan Sebastian di rumah.

Tapi sekarang ini, mau dirumah ataupun di kampus akan sama saja, apalagi sejak Sebastian menjadi dosennya, mau tidak mau Ciel harus bertemu sang raven selama dua jam penuh seminggu tiga kali.

.

.

"Mr Phantomhive tidak bisakan anda memperhatikan kuliah saya dengan serius tanpa memandang keluar jendela?" seru sang dosen yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Ciel yang selalu menetap keluar jendela selama kuliah berlangsung.

Ciel segera menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang saat ini sedang berkacak pinggang didepan kelas, dilihatnya saat ini sang kakak sedang memandangnya tajam.

Sebastian memang sudah gerah dengan tingkah sang adik saat dikelasnya, disaat semua mahasiswa yang lain dengan serius memperhatikannya, hanya Ciel yang lebih sering memandang keluar jendela saat dia mangajar, walaupun Sebastian juga heran karena Ciel mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan

"Jika memang anda tidak suka dengan mata kuliah saya, anda bisa keluar dari kelas saya" tambah Sebastian, terselip nada sesal saat dia menyadari kalimat yang dilontarkannya membuat sang adik membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Sebastian mungkin kejam pada yang adik tapi dia juga tidak suka saat Ciel mengacuhkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ciel bersikap demikian, sejak Sebatian menjadi dosennya, semua jadi serba salah. Jika Ciel membolos dari kelas itu artinya dia tidak akan lulus mata kuliah Mr Alberline, tapi dia masuk kelas Itu membuat jantungnya semakin liar meloncat dalam rongganya, apalagi jika mereka tak sengaja saling beradu pandang atau ketika sang dosen menghadiahkan senyumannya pada Ciel yang sesekali mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Hanya dengan senyuman, atau kontak mata singkat sudah membuat si iris biru itu jadi melting. Maka dari itu Ciel memilih bertindak tidak sopan dengan membuang muka untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya yang memanas

T^T

"Hari ini kau akan di jemput Alois kan Ciel?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pada jum'at pagi

"Tentu" jawab si iris biru tanpa menghentikanya menyuap sandwich buatan Sebastian

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantarmu?" tawar Sebastian sambil mengamati sang adik dengan seksama

"Tak perlu repot-repot, kau bersantai saja di rumah. Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Alois"

Alois mungkin panjang umur, karena beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara klakson ferrari merah dari halaman depan dengan suara yang keras memekakkan telinga. Kedua pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju halaman depan

"Kau tepat waktu Alois" sapa Sebastian yang sudah tiba di depan pintu mendahului Ciel yang masih menyeruput tehnya hingga tandas.

"Tentu saja Mr Michaelis, saya tidak mau Ciel mengomel karena saya telat menjemputnya" jawab Alois dengan sopan, walau pun perbedaan usia mereka hanya dua tahun tapi karena Sebastian adalah dosen mereka jadi mau tidak mau Alois harus bersikap sopan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Claude, Al?" tanya Sebastian basa-basi karena Ciel masih belum menampakkan diri.

Pertanyaan Sebastian ampuh membuat wajah remaja bersurai kuning pucat itu merona, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Alois sedang berkencan dengan kakak kelasnya di kampus, sekaligus teman kuliah Sebastian. Mereka dengan berani mendeklarasikan hubungaan mereka, walaupun banyak yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, -mereka merupakan pemuda-pemuda yang menawan, mana mungkin ada wanita yang setuju jika pria-pria tampan itu menjadi slahs- tapi mereka tetap memegang teguh pendirian mereka bahwa cinta tidak memandang gender.

"Jauh lebih baik sir" jawab Alois malu-malu

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" seru Ciel yang sudah keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menenteng ranselnya di bahu.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan rambut Ciel yang di sisir sembarangan, beruntung rambut kelabu itu sangat lembut sehingga tanpa disisir pun surai kelabu itu membingkai wajah Ciel yang membuatnya nampak sangat menawan.

"Hn" jawab Ciel singkat membiarkankan sang kakak merapikan penampilannya, dan kemudian sebuah ciuman singkat mendapat di pipi Ciel, membuat iris biru itu membelalak dan mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan di depan temanku' ucapnya tanpa suara pada sang kakak

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saat Ciel mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya dan membanting pintu mobil Alois dengan keras

T^T

Ciel masih merona saat mobil Alois sudah melaju menuju kampusnya, tangan pucat itu masih mengusap-usap pipi yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari sang kakak, seolah-olah ada noda di sana yang membuatnya malu jika tidak segera di hapus.

"Dasar... kenapa dia masih memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak kecil, aku kan bukan anaknya" cerca Ciel berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang

"Malah sebaliknya, aku melihat dia memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang kekasih bukan anaknya" komentar sinis Alois mampu membuat rona merah di pipi Ciel meluas hingga seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kan Ciel, kebanyakan pemuda menawan seperti kita ini, cenderung memiliki orientasi seks yang cukup menyimpang kan?" lanjut Alois tanpa memperhatikan wajah pink Ciel sudah berubah kembali menjadi pucat

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel sambil menautkan kedua alisnya

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku, lagi pula masyarakat kita sekarang ini sudah lebih menerima keberadaan slash seperti kita"

"Hei" seru Ciel mengintrupsi kata-kata Alois

"Aku tidak seperti kau, aku ini masih straight tahu" protes Ciel tidak terima di masukkan dalam golongan 'slash' dia tidak seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia belum seperti itu.

Alois nampak berfikir sebelum dia melontarkan tanya yang mampu membuat Ciel mendapat serangan jantung ringan

"Jika kau memang straight, kenapa aku tak pernah melihat kau berkencan dengan gadis dari High School dulu?"

Kena kau sekarang Ciel, bagaimana kau akan menjawab pertnyaan itu. Tidak mungkin kau menjawab jujur bahwa kau tak tertarik dengan perempuan itu sama artinya kau menggali kaburmu sendiri. Tapi bukan Ciel namanya jika dia tidak dengan sombong menjawab pertanyaan ringan sahabatnya itu

"Aku hanya belum menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan keingnanku" jawab Ciel dengan angkuhnya padahal dalam hati dia berharap Alois mempercayai kebohongannya itu. Dan pada detik berikunya Ciel harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas jawaban yang kini membuatnya makin frustasi

"Jika seperti itu, aku akan merencanakan kencan buta untukmu dan jika dalam sebulan kau masih belum tertarik dengan gadis yang kau kencani kau harus mengakui bahwa kau slash" tantang Alois dengan senyum terkembang di wajah pucatnya, tanganya kini terjulur ke arah Ciel saat mobil mereka terjebak lampu merah

Setelah ini mungkin Ciel harus menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Themes karena kecerobohannya yang tanpa berfikir ulang langsung menyambut uluran jabat tangan Alois tanpa memperdulikan otaknya yang meneriakkan kata 'tidak' pada si iris biru

"Setuju" jawab Ciel yang kemudian disusul dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Alois

T^T

Mentari sudah tenggelam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi di sebuah ruangan nampak remaja yang tengah duduk diujung ranjangnya sambil mengamati detak waktu yang makin menjahui angka 8 malam. Malam ini Ciel ada jadwal untuk memenuhi 'Blind Date' yang tengah di susun sahabatnya Alois. Tidak seperti remaja-remaja yang akan mendatangi kencan pertamanya, Ciel nampak santai saja hanya bermodal kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dipadu dengan sweter rajutan tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dengan celana pendek favoritnya siap menyambut teman kencannya di cafe greenhall yang tak begitu jauh dari kompleks rumahnya di Pentonville street

"Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya pada Sebastian yang tengah sibuk menekuni esai-esai mahasiswa diruang keluarga

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian penuh selidik

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Ciel enggan

Tanpa mendengar kalimat Sebastian berikutnya Ciel segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju cafe greenhall tempatnya akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis untuk memenuhi tantangan yang terlanjur diterima Ciel.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang saat kakinya sudah sampai di depan cafe greenhall, cafe yang berkonsep go green itu nampak penuh dengan remaja-remaja yang menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dengan pasangan atau teman-temannya. Dengan menghela nafas sekali lagi Ciel memeguhkan hati dan mulai masuk menyongsong gadis teman kencannya.

Begitu Ciel sudah masuk ke dalam cafe, kedatangannya sudah di sambut senyum remaja bersurai kuning pucat yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Lama sekali kau, Lizzy sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu" Alois segera menyeret sahabatnya itu menuju meja yang tadi sudah di pesannya.

"Lizzy... Ciel sudah datang" teriak Alois ketika keduanya sudah hampir dekat di meja yang tengah dihuni gadis blonde berkostum lolita dress.

Ciel hanya menyunggingkan senyum datarnya untuk sekedar bersopan santun pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar itu.

"Wahh... imutnya!" teriaknya histeris "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau seimut ini bila di pandang dari dekat. Aku tak pernah bisa memandangmu sedekat ini kalau di kampus" ocehan heboh sang gadis blonde itu hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum datar Ciel yang semakin datar.

"Kenalkan namaku Elizabeth Middford, kau bisa memanggilku Lizzy" ucapnya berapi-api sambil mengulurkan tangan, Ciel juga mengulurkan tanga, dan menjabar tangan sang gadis sebagai bentuk sikap bersopan santun. Ketika Ciel hendak memperkenalkan diri, bibir mungil Lizzy kembali berceloteh

"Aku tahu, kau Ciel Phantomhive kan? Aku sudah sering mendengar ceritamu dari Alois" sentak saja Ciel menghadiahkan deathglare mematikan ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah nyengir kuda. Alois tahu jika lebih lama dia berada di sana mungkin dia akan pulang tanpa nyawa karena menghadapi deathglare sang sahabat sepanjang malam. Setelah Alois memaksa Ciel duduk di hadapan Lizzy, Alois segera melesat pergi meninggalkan cafe.

T^T

Menit-menit pertama telinga Ciel masih sabar mendengar celotehan Lizzy, bibirnya masih sanggup senyunggingkan senyum datar sambil sesekali mengomentari cerita Lizzy dengan enggan. Menit berikutnya senyum datar Ciel merubah menjadi senyum kaku mayat, telinganya hampir kebas, bibirnya terkunci rapat karena setiap Ciel hendak mengintrupsi cerita Lizzy malah dia yang di intrupsi duluan. Dan pada menit-menit berikunya membuat Ciel makin menampakkan ekaspresi yang sulit di tebak saat tobik pembicaraan mereka berganti bergosip tentang dosen pengganti Mr Alberline

"Kau tahu Ciel, Aku suka sekali melihat Mr Michaelis kalau memakai kemaja hitam, terlihat mengagumkan, aku selalu ingin di peluk dengan lengannya yang kekar itu. Kyaa~" jerit histeris si blonde membuat Ciel melonggo seketika. Seperti itukah yang di fikirkan mahasiswanya tentang kakaknya di kelas.

"Dan bibirnya, aku yakin dia belum mencium siapapun karena bibirnya masih merah merona" Lizzy mulai berfantasi dalam benaknya, sedangkan Ciel memijit keningnya berlahanan.

'Sebanarnya ini acara blind date atau acara curhat' batin Ciel

"Satu lagi yang kusuka dari Mr Michaelis, dada bidangnya Ciel, aku selalu ingin melihat Mr Michaelis mengajar tanpa kemeja. Kyaa~" jeritan Lizzy makin histeris berbarengan wajahnya yang merah padam

Ciel harus segera pergi dari situasi ini sebelum wajahnya ikut memerah karena nama Sebastian berulang kali di sebut.

'Apa dia lupa kalau aku juga pria, kenapa dia mengajakku bicara selayaknya aku ini perempuan yang sedang bergosip dengannya' batin Ciel

Ciel memutuskan segera pamit secara sopan ada Lizzy sebelum kegilaan ini semakin parah, dia tidak peduli tatapan kecewa Lizzy. Dari pada dia berakhir tewas karena mendengar ocehan Lizzy dia lebih memilih pergi atau sekalian di benci gadis bonde itu.

Jika saja ada Guiness word rekor dengan kategori kencan blind date tercepat mungkin Ciel pemenangnya, dia meninggalkan teman kencangnya beberapa menit setelah dia bertemu, bahkan sebelum pelayan membawakan buku menu untuk pesanan mereka. Kalau saja topik terakhir yang mereka bicarakan bukan tentang si raven, mungkin Ciel bisa sedikit bersabar untuk mendengarkan ocehannya, tapi yang di bicarakan itu Sebastian lho... Sebastian. Ciel segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar percakapan terahirnya dengan Lizzy enyah dari ingatannya, tapi bukannya hilang wajah Ciel kini memerah disertai dengan debaran jantung yang semakin kencang saat terkenang ocehan Lizzy tentang Sebastian tadi. Dan Ciel memilih untuk berwajah cemberut mengingat bagaimana Lizzy bercerita dengan antusias tentang kakaknya

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N :

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu panjang... *Sujud-sujud

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada semua reader yang menyempatkan mampir dan membaca fic saya, juga terima kasih banyak pada toples kaca yang selalu mememani saya '?' #plak

*dikubur toples kaca

Akhir kata...

Ada keluhan, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian #plak

Silahkan klik Review... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih saya sampaikan pada :**

**Kim Victoria, Retatsu Namikaze, shikakukouki777, seidocamui, Toples kaca**

**terimakasih atas masukan dan riviewnya ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Diam-diam**

Ciel mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya hingga sampai dirumah. Dia masih kesal pada Lizzy yang malah membicarakan Sebastian dengan antusias tanpa memperdulikan jantung Ciel yang semakin berdetak kencang saat nama sang kakak disebut.

Ciel mengacak-acak surai kelabunya dengan gemas sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, berharap semua yang di ocehkan Lizzy lenyap seketika dari pikirannya, namun sialnya dia malah semakin mengingatnya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Ciel lesu sambil melenggang ke dalam ruang keluarga tempat Sebastian berkutat dengan esai tugas mahasiswa-mahasiswanya.

Sang raven menatap kearah suara Ciel sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata bacanya.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanya Ciel saat melihat tumpukan esai yang tadi ada dihadapan Sebastian belum berkurang sedikitpun. Sebastian yang melihat sang adik sudah pulang hanya mengayuhkan tangan sekilas, mengajak si pendek untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Ciel setelah duduk bersila disamping kakaknya.

Sebastian yang tengah berselonjor sambil memegang beberapa esai milik mahasisiwanya segera mengawasi sang adik dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir sebelum mengelus pundak Ciel perlahan setelah meletakkan semua kertas yang diperiksanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Sebastian tahu apa yang diucapkan sang adik selalu berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya. Melihat raut wajah Ciel yang makin murung, Sebastian mengambil inisiatif untuk membimbing kepala surai kelabu itu untuk berbaring diatas pahanya.

"Aku tahu kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu" tebaknya sambil membelai surai kelabu sang adik dengan lembut sampai kearah rahang bawahnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian tangan pucat sang raven disentuh tangan mungil Ciel, seraya bertanya pada sang kakak "Tangamu dingin, apa kau habis keluar?"

Sebastian buru-buru menarik tangannya dari sang adik, dia tak mau ketahuan kalau dia baru saja pulang dari memata-matai sang adik.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana" elak si raven dengan suara datarnya

Ciel mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan mantel hitam Sebastian teronggok di sudut ruang.

"Benarkah? Tapi..."

Agar Ciel tak mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut, Sebastian memilih untuk kembali mengelus helai rambutnya yang jatuh si sekitar pipi sang adik dan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Lalu apa yang terjadi hingga kau berekspresi sejelek ini" canda Sebastian sambil menyubit lembut hidungnya.

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas tanpa jawaban dari manusia yang menyamankan kepalanya dipaha sang raven. Sebastian tahu apa tujuan Ciel tadi keluar, dia juga tahu adiknya itu tadi bertemu dengan siapa, tapi yang tidak dia ketahui adalah kenapa Ciel sampai berwajah lesu sesampainya dirumah.

Sebastian masih berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri saat dia mendengar dengkuran halus sang adik, seulas tersenyum terkembang, Sebastian menatap wajah tenang sang adik yang tengah terlelap, tanpa buang waktu Sebastian segera mendaratkan kecupan di kening sang adik seraya bergumam "Jarang-jarang kau diam seperti ini saat aku kecup Ciel"

T^T

Ciel terbangun karena dia merasa tidak nyaman tidur beralaskan karpet ruang keluarganya. Ciel mengercapkan iris birunya perlahan dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk mulai berfikir mengira-ngira pukul berapa sekarang. Merasa suasananya makin sunyi, Ciel menduga pasti sekarang ini tengah malam. Kepalanya sedikit kaku karena tidur beralaskan paha sang kakak, punggungnya juga ikutan merasa tidak nyaman karena tidur dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa jam.

Tubuh ringkih itu dipaksa Ciel untuk dapat bangun dan duduk, setelah beberapa waktu mendapatkan kesadaranya, Ciel menyaadari bahwa sang kakak saat ini tengah tertidur, kepala sang raven itu bertumpu pada bantal sofa dan tubuhnya bersandar pada kaki sofa.

'dia pasti kecapean karena memeriksa esai sebanyak ini' Ciel tersenyum mendapati tumpukan kertas-kertas esai yang sudah tersusun rapi di sisi Sebastian.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana awalnya, tiba-tiba tangan mungil Ciel sudah menyentuh rambut sang kakak yang jatuh diatas dahi. Ciel kembali terkenang pada kata-kata Elizabeth ketika dia membicarakan tentang bagaimana sempurnanya fisik kakaknya.

Dari hanya memegang beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di dahi sang kakak, Ciel mulai menurunkan tangan mungilnya ke arah pipi Sebastian. Dia menikmati bagaimana lembutnya kulit sang kakak, persekian detik kemudian telunjuk Ciel mulai menelusuri bibir merah Sebastian, ada perasaan yang aneh mengelitik hati kecilnya saat dia mengenang dengan jelas kata-kata gadis blonde yang Ciel temui tadi.

"Sudah berapa gadis yang pernah kau cium. Hah?" gumam Ciel lirih sambil masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya menelusui garis bibir sang kakak

Perasaan yang tadi timbul di hati Ciel, kini berubah menjadi lebih aneh saat dia menyuarakan apa yang difikirkannya "Kau pasti menikmati saat mencium gadis-gadis itu kan. Dasar pesolek"

Perasaan Ciel kini menjadi super aneh, saat dia benci atas fakta yang dia buat sendiri, dia mulai kesal tapi Ciel tak tahu kesal pada apa, dia marah tapi tak faham marah karena sebab apa. Yang jelas kini dia tengah kesal pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Ciel mulai mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan sang kakak, tak ada yang tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian yang kini dimiliki Ciel, dengan mata yang tertutup berlahan dia mulai mengecup bibir merah si raven. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, bukan ciuman menuntut hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan yang tak dapat Ciel ungkapkan.

Saat Ciel sadar bahwa debaran jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, iris biru itu membelak saat mengetahui apa yang tengah dia lakukan, segera saja Ciel menjauhkan tubuh ringkihnya dari sang kakak yang masih tertidur

"Ini salah, tak mungkin aku melakukannya" Ciel segera mundur beberapa langkah, dengan masih mengelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin menghapus peristiwa tadi dari fikiranya, Ciel kembali bergumam "Dia kakakku, kami saudara, aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu, aku tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan semacam ini"

Ciel segera beranjak dari ruangan itu, dia tak ingin ketika sang kakak bangun dia malihat raut wajah Ciel yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus tapi dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Tapi tanpa Ciel sadari sang kakak tengah menatap punggungnya yang tengah menjauh dengan tatapan yang hampa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Jika Chapter yang kemarin terlampau panjang, chapter kali ni terlampu singkan. Hehe~ #sujud-sujud

Maaf juga karena updatenya agak lama #plak *g ada yang tanya...

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca dan mereview fic ini, semoga pada reader sekalian tidak kecewa dengan fic ini...

Jika ada kritik, saran, omelan, makian, cacian, protes dan pujian (?)

Silahkan Klik Review di bawah ini...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Blind Date 2**

Ciel lebih memilih untuk tidak segera turun saat bangun pada minggu pagi, dia merasa tak mampu bertatap muka dengan kakaknya hari itu, setelah apa yang dia perbuat semalam, Ciel merasa sudah menjadi adik yang buruk, bagaimana mungkin seorang adik dapat mencium kakaknya sendiri yang tengah terlelap.

Lamunan Ciel terganggu ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ciel kenapa pintunya kau kunci? Ada apa?" tanya suara bariton sang kakak dari luar pintu.

Ciel tidak pernah mengunci pintunya selama ini, itu karena penyakitnya yang kadang sulit bangun membuatnya membiarkan pintu kamar tak pernah terkunci, agar mempermudah orang lain yang mau membangunkannya.

"Ciel... apa kau belum bangun? aku hanya ingin bilang hari ini aku ada urusan dikampus, kau tidak apa-apakan dirumah sendirian?" tanya Sebastian dengan sedikit berteriak.

Terdengar helaan nafas sang raven yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang adik, dan dia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari pintu kamar Ciel.

Begitu menyadari sang kakak sudah tidak berdiri di depan pintunya, Ciel memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik pintu, menajamkan telinga sejenak dan mendapati posche sang kakak yang melaju menjauhi kediaman mereka.

Iris birunya menumbruk sebuah pintu tertutup didepan kamarnya. Dibalik pintu itu adalah ruang sang kakak mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setiap malam. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Ciel memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Sebastian yang tidak terkunci.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang, seraya menjatuhkan tubuh munggilnya ke arah ranjang sang kakak. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika bertemu langsung dengan sang kakak, siapa yang harusnya disalahkan atas perasaan yang berubah menjadi aneh ini.

Dering dari ponsel yang berada di sakunya membuat Ciel harus berhenti untuk menyesapi bau sang kakak yang menguar seantero ruang pribadinya. Dengan enggan Ciel memencet tombol hijau itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Bagaimana dengan kencanmu kemarin Ciel?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan sangat antusias.

Ciel yang sedari tadi sedang galau dengan perasaannya sendiri, malah menjadi emosi saat mendengar suara cempreng sang sahabat.

"Kau gila!" semburnya "Kenapa kau malah memilihkan teman kencan gadis tukang gosip seperti itu hah?" maki Ciel sambil berteriak-teriak pada benda persegi yang digenggamnya.

"Maaf... aku tak tahu tipe favoritmu seperti apa, dan ku lihat Lizzy itu sering memperhatikanmu jika di kelas, jadi aku langsung merencanakan kencanmu, setelah Lizzy setuju makan malam denganmu" jelas Alois penuh sesal.

"Ah... sudahlah ini tidak akan berhasil, kita akhiri saja" ucap Ciel putus asa.

"Tunggu dulu..." cegah Alois panik "Hari ini aku sudah mengatur kencanmu lagi, Paula pasti kecewa jika kau tiba-tiba membatalkannya"

Ciel hanya mendengarkan saja saat Alois menceritakan rencana blind datenya yang kedua. Hari ini Ciel harus bertemu dengan Paula, gadis yang juga satu kelas dengannya pada mata kuliah ilmu ekonomi, tapi Alois sudah menjamin bahwa si Paula ini tidak akan seheboh Lizzy atau seobsesi Lizzy saat menatap Sebastian.

Taman tempat Ciel berjanji akan bertemu dengan Paula tak begitu jauh dari perumahannya, dia hanya perlu naik taksi selama sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat yang sudah di setujuinya.

Taman itu luas dengan jalan setapak yang di kelilingi pohon maple yang berjajar rapi, juga terdapat bangku-bangku taman bercat putih tersebar di sekeliling taman di pinggiran perumahan Pentonville street.

Ciel segera mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis dengan rambut panjang coklat muda yang mengenakan bandana bunga mawar sebagai penanda. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Ciel menemukan gadis yang akan jadi teman kencannya hari ini, karena saat Ciel berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak taman itu, Ciel mendapati sesosok gadis dengan bandana bunga mawar tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Paula Palencia?" tanya Ciel ragu-ragu saat sudah berdiri di samping sang gadis.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" tunjuk gadis bersurai coklat muda itu.

Ciel hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Paula barusan, sedangkan Paula tersenyum manis menatap teman kencannya hari ini.

Waktu terasa bergulir dengan cepat seiring dengan percakapan mareka yang semakin akrab, ya... walaupun percakapan mereka tidak jauh dari sekitar kegiatan di kampus, dan tentang hal-hal ringan sejenisnya.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu sangat nyaman berbincang dengan teman kencannya hari ini, yang rupanya lebih tua darinya dua tahun, sikap Paula yang feminim dan pengertian membuat Ciel merasa dia telah menemukan teman kencan baru yang menyenangkan.

'Paula itu menyenangkan seperti seorang kakak yang baik hati' kekehnya dalam hati.

Kakak... Sebastian...

Ah... dia teringat kembali, tidak bisakan otaknya berhenti untuk tidak memikirkannya, kenapa dadanya selalu bergetar saat pikirannya tertuju pada sang raven, dan kenapa wajahnya juga ikut memanas.

'Aku mungkin sudah gila' batin Ciel sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ciel? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah?" tanya Paula bertubi-tubi saat menyadari ada perubahan dari sikap Ciel.

"A... Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ciel sambil mengulas senyum untuk menutupi gejolak hati yang kembali mengusiknya.

T^T

Pertemuannya dengan Paula harus berakhir saat senja yang semakin turun memeluk langit pinggiran kota London. Perut yang selama siang belum terisi membuat Ciel berniat untuk mengajak Paula makan malam, namun sayangnya niat baik Ciel harus di tolak oleh gadis manis itu. Dengan berat hati keduanya harus berpisah dan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Paula tak seperti gadis-gadis yang selama ini Ciel kenal, tak seperti Lizzy yang heboh, cerewet dan tukang gosip, juga tak seperti ibunya yang selalu memanjakannya, memperlakukan seolah-olah Ciel adalah seorang gadis hanya karena wajah imut serta perawakannya yang mungil.

Ciel selalu bersenandung selama perjalanannya menuju rumah, dia ingin segera menceritakan kencannya hari ini pada sang kakak, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya memucat sekaligus memerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan saat dia teringat tingkah bodohnya semalam. Euforia Ciel berubah saat tubuh mungilnya sudah sampai didepan rumah dan melihat porsche sang kakak sudah terparkir rapi dalam garasi rumah mereka. Ciel mendadak diserang gugup stadium akhir membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu sang kakak. Ciel menepuk dahinya pelan dengan kedua tangan, mencoba untuk melupakan hal memalukan yang telah dia perbuat.

'Jika aku kelihatan aneh di depan Sebastian, pasti dia akan curiga' batinnya.

Dengan segenap keberaniaan yang dikumpulkannya, Ciel memberanikan diri memasuki rumahnya dengan menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Sebastian... aku pulang" teriaknya sambil mendorong pintu depan rumahnya.

T^T

Ciel merasa sedikit heran saat mendapati rumahnya masih dalam keadaan gelap karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan.

'Apa mungkin Sebastian baru pulang' fikir Ciel

Kaki munggilnya segera mendaki tangga yang menuju lantai dua, sesampainya di ujung tangga, iris biru Ciel mendapati kamar sang kakak tengah sedikit terbuka.

"Sebastian kau didalam?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu kamar Sebastian dengan perlahan.

Pertanyaan Ciel hanya di jawab dengan suara guyuran shower dari arah pojok ruangan. Ciel kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan sang kakak. Ah.. kenapa dia tak pernah bosan untuk selalu memasuki kamar kakaknya ini, walaupun ukuran kamar mereka sama dengan perabot yang hampir sama pula, tapi aroma yang menyeruak didalamnya sangat berbeda, dia merasa sedang dipeluk sang kakak kala memasuki ruang pribadinya ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang baru saja selesai melakukan aktifitas mandinya.

Ciel menoleh ke arah suara bariton sang kakak yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau baru pulang?"

Beruntung pencahayaan kamar Sebastian hari itu tidak terlalu terang, sehingga dapat menyembunyikan rona terkejut di raut pucat Ciel, hampir saja Ciel nosebleed melihat pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya.

Dengan tampang yang innocent, Sebastian menatap adiknya yang pucat pasi kerena menatap kakaknya yang tengah topless, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih tanpa celah, serta perut datar tanpa lemak, hanya ada handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, surai hitamnya yang basah juga dibiarkan menetes jatuh membasahi bahu dan mengalir melewati dada bidangnya, sedang iris merahnya menatap lurus manik biru Ciel yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Deg.. Deg...

Mungkin Sebastian dapat mendengar detak jantung Ciel yang semakin berdetak tak beraturan, karena saat itu jantung Ciel benar-benar berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ciel.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang raven sambil melambaikan tangan di hadapan sang adik yang masih tercengang dengan pahatan tubuh sang kakak.

"Ciel" panggil Sebastian sekali lagi sambil menyentuh bahu sang adik singkat.

Sentuhan Sebastian membangunkan Ciel pada dunia nyata, membuatnya tergagap saat menyadari jaraknya dengan Sebastian hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"A.. aku h... hanya i... ingin memastikan, k... kita makan malam jam berapa?"

Ciel menghela nafas lega saat dia sadar mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lancar, diliriknya sang kakak dengan ekor manik biru Ciel.

Ciel mendapati Sebastian menarik tubuhnya menjauh, kemudian bergaya layaknya model dan 'berfikir'.

"Ah... aku lupa belum menyiapkan makan malam" ucapnya sambil menyatukan genggaman tangan kanan pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, selama aku menyiapkan makan malam" tawar Sebastian akhirnya.

Ciel masih cengo, masih melonggo, masih kaku, dan masih belum bisa mengalihkan fikirannya dari tubuh topless Sebastian, sebelum dia mendengar ajakan Sebastian yang mampu membuatnya nosbleed lagi.

"Kau masih disini? Apa kau ingin memintaku untuk membantumu mandi, Ciel?" goda Sebastian dengan menampangkan senyum menggodanya.

"Hah..." ucap Ciel dalam keadaaan lola parah. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang... Apa kau ingin memintaku untuk membantumu mandi, Ciel?" Sebastian mengulangi setiap katanya dengan perlahan, karena dia tahu manusia munggil dihadapannnya ini sedang mengidap lola musiman.

"Atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku, heh?"

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik...

Saat Sebastian mulai mengulas senyum menggodanya lagi, Ciel mulai bisa menyerap apa maksud dari kata-kata kakaknya barusan.

"Dasar mesum" teriak Ciel meninggalkan kamar Sebastian sambil membanting pintu kamar keras-keras.

Otak Ciel masih blank sesampai diruang pribadinya, tangan mungil Ciel segera mengapai dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan jantung yang semakin kencang berdetak, tangan kanannya juga mulai merambah menyentuh pipi pucatnya, hangat... panas...

Ciel beringsut terduduk bersandarkan pintu kamarnya, kedua telapak tanganya menutup wajahnya yang memanas kemudian mulai mengacak-acak surai kelabunya dengan frustasi.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku' jerit Ciel dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**T^T**

**Oxygen : Gomen ne... **karena ada beberapa kendala, membuat saya jadi jarang update, benar-benar karena kendalan teknis, bukan karena yang mereview fic Aoi Cuma dikit. Hehe...Dari awal saya memang ingin menjadi Author yang akan tetap menulis walau tidak ada yang review kogh #**plak **dan ingin menciptakan image Author yang cepet update. Ho.. ho.. ho. Tapi namanya juga manusia, hanya mampu berencana, jadi... saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya...

**A/N :**

Anda puas dengan chapter kali ini? Atau malah muak dan mual?

Semoga anda puas, harus puas :p #maksa

Ada keluhan, makian, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian #plak

Silahkan klik Review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Jujurlah Ciel...**

Bagi Ciel acara makan malam hari ini sama dengan neraka, panas menyengatnya semenjak dia keluar dari kamar sang raven.

Padahal surai kelabunya sudah di guyur air dingin selama mungkin di bawah shower, tapi entah kenapa wajah Ciel tetap memanas dan semakin memanas.

Ciel hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya selama acara makan malam itu berlangsung, manik birunya terlalu takut untuk menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya sambil menyantap makan malamnya dengan khitmat. Walaupun sesekali Ciel tetap mencuri pandang sekilas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ciel? Apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Sebastian mulai memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi sejak acara makan malam hari ini dimulai, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka akan saling berargumen, atau saling bertukar pengalaman, tapi hari ini semua terasa berbeda, atsmosfir dalam ruangan itupun jadi lebih berat dari pada biasanya.

Ciel hanya mengeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Dan dalam hati dia mulai memikirkan pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ya... secara fisik dia baik-baik saja, yang dirasakannya hanya gejolak hati yang rumit. Apa makanannya tidak sesuai seleranya? Tidak... selama masakan itu di buat oleh Sebastian, pasti selalu sesuai seleranya.

'Ah... Sebastian... Sebastian selalu nama itu, selalu orang itu, selalu dia yang memenuhi fikirannya, tidak adakah orang lain yang ada dalam fikirannya selain si raven itu?'

Ciel menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengakhiri acara santap malamnya "Aku selesai... terima kasih makanannya." ucap Ciel enggan.

Sebelum dia berniat beranjak dari kursinya, sebuah suara membuatnya bergeming.

"Ciel... tidak bisakah kau mengatakan perasaanmu dengan jujur?"

Manik biru Ciel menatap manik merah Sebastian yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Ciel, jadi... aku mohon padamu, ungkapkan semua hal yang menganjal dihatimu, tak mungkin kau bisa menyimpannya sendirian."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Sebastian melihat manusia di hadapannya ini dalam keadaan loading lama luar biasa. Sebastian beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri adiknya yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Greb...

Ciel merasakan lengan panjang sang kakak tengah memeluknya dengan pelukan melindungi yang hangat sampai menembus hati.

"Mungkin sulit bagimu, tapi aku mohon ungkapkan semua hal yang tengah menganjal dalam hatimu. Aku tak suka melilatmu dengan tatapan kosong seperti ini."

Ciel berusaha keras mencerna perkataan Sebastian, tapi dia juga belum dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sebastian inginkan darinya.

'Mengatakan perasaanku dengan jujur?'

Ciel tak pernah menyadari bahwa banyak hal yang telah di sembunyikan dari kakaknya.

Yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah mengatakan pada sang kakak tentang kelakuannya yang diam-diam menciumnya di tengah malam, mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini detak jantungnya berpacu cepat kalau ada di dekatnya dan wajahnya memanas saat dia merasakan sentuhan kakaknya.

Tapi sadarkah Ciel bahwa selama ini banyak hal yang di sembunyikannya? Tentu saja tidak... bagi Ciel yang memiliki harga diri super tinggi, tidak mungkin dia mau mengakui hal yang selalu di sangkalnya selama ini, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya mengelus lembut lengan sang kakak yang terus memeluknya, menyebarkan rasa hangat disekujur tubuhnya.

T^T

"Ciel... tidak bisakah kau mengatakan perasaanmu dengan jujur?"

Kata-kata Sebastian semalam terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Ciel, membuatnya terjaga hampir semalaman dan baru bisa memejamkan mata pada pukul 4 pagi.

'Mengatakan perasaan yang mana? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah jujur?' batin Ciel

Walau semalam Ciel telah menghabiskan waktu tidurya untuk memikirkan pertanyaan Sebastian, dia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban apapun. Dan mungkin karena saking frustasinya, Ciel sampai tak menyadari seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda tengah tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Ciel." sapa sang gadis.

Ciel menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Paula." lirihnya "Selamat pagi." imbuhnya.

'Well... mengawali kuliah di hari senin sambil duduk di samping seorang gadis manis, bukan hal yang buruk bukan?' batin Ciel ceria.

Tapi sayangnya keceriaan Ciel harus berakhir saat dia sadar kalau kuliah jam pertamanya adalah ilmu ekonomi dan itu artinya dia harus bertatap muka dengan dosen yang mengusik pikirannya selama ini.

Walaupun kelihatannya Ciel mendengarkan kuliah dengan baik, tapi sayangnya dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan sang kakak yang tengah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sejarah perkembangan perekonomian London, yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah pertanyaan sang kakak semalam.

"Mr Phantomhive."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Ciel mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Saat Ciel menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, Paula menunjuk dengan dagunya pria yang tengah berdiri menjulang didepan meja Ciel.

"Lagi-lagi anda tidak mendengarkan kuliah saya, Mr Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian tajam sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Ciel yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa anda sebegitu bencinya terhadap saya sehingga tidak pernah mendengarkan kuliah saya, atau anda memang tidak pernah berniat untuk lulus mata kuliah saya?"

Ciel memberanikan diri beradu pandang dengan dosen dihadapannya itu, harga dirinya tidak terima atas tuduhan tidak beralasan si raven.

'Kau pikir... siapa yang membuatku jadi hampir frustasi seperti ini, hah.' teriak Ciel dalam hati.

Sebastian nampak tengah menimbang sesuatu sebelum membuat sebuah keputusan tentang hukuman yang akan diterima Ciel karena sikap acuhnya selama dalam kelas.

"Baiklah Mr Phantomhive... sebagai hukumanmu hari ini, kau harus menulis tentang sejarah perkembangan perekonomian London minimal dua puluh halaman." ucap Sebastian serius menatap mahasiswa dihadapannya itu.

Kelas mendadak riuh seketika, Sebastian memang terkenal sebagai dosen yang disiplin dan tidak pandang bulu dalam memberikan detensi, tapi menulis mininal dua puluh halaman itu bukan hal yang ringan jika dilihat dari ulah kecil yang ditimbulkan remaja bertubuh tanggung itu.

Ciel mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja yang ada dihadapannya, ingin sekali dia berteriak seketika mendengar hukuman yang dilontarkan sang kakak, sebelum sebuah lengan lembut gadis disampingnya menenangkan.

"Aku akan membantumu." ucapnya singkat

Ciel sedikit lega, setidaknya ada yang mau membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman tidak masuk akal dari dosen yang kini tengah memunggunginya itu.

"Dosen gila." umpat Ciel pelan, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya samar. Tapi Ciel harus buru-buru memasukkan lidahnya lagi karena mendadak Sebastian kembali menghadap manik birunya.

"Saya hampir lupa Mr. Phantomhive... harus ditulis tangan dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi." seulas senyum mengembang saat Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan sayangnya hanya di balas dengan deathglare mematikan dari Ciel.

T^T

Braaakkkkk...

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan keras, tangan mungil itu gatal ingin memukul seseorang, emosinya yang sekarang tengah encok, kini memuncah tak tertahankan. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan sebuah ruang bertuliskan 'Mr Alberline' hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali.

Sosok raven yang tengah duduk di dalam ruang hanya mengamati tamu tidak sopannya itu dengan maklum, surai kelabu sang tamu nampak berantakan tak beraturan menjadi bukti bahwa sang pemuda tengah frustasi berat, sedang bahunya yang naik turun tidak tentu menjadi penanda bahwa sang empunya tengah menahan emosi.

"Silahkah duduk Mr. Phantomhive." Sebastian mempersilahkan tamu kecilnya itu untuk duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Ciel segera mendekat ke arah meja kerja Sebastian, tapi bukannya untuk segera duduk, tapi...

Braaaakkkk

Ciel mengebrak meja dihadapannya itu, sambil menahan rasa ngilu yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya, Ciel mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian. Esai tentang sejarah perkembangan perekonomian London, di tulis tangan dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Kau ingin aku tidak lulus mata kuliahmu, hah!" Ciel sudah lupa tentang tata krama pada dosen atau pada orang yang lebih tua darinya, andaikan dia mampu ingin sekali dia mencabik-cabik manusia di hadapannya ini yang tersenyum menghadapi cercaannya.

"Kau tak pernah menghukum mahasiswa lain seberat ini, paling berat kau akan menyuruh mereka mengerjakan esai minimal lima halaman, tapi kenapa aku sebanyak itu."

Senyum dibibir Sebastian makin melebar.

"Nilaiku selalu bagus dalam mata kuliahmu, walaupun kelihatannya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kuliahmu, tapi aku mendengarkanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh." Ciel makin bersunggut saat menyadari senyum Sebastian makin melebar.

"Apa alasanmu menghukumku seberat itu, hah?" ucap Ciel pelan setelah dia meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada sang raven yang tengah duduk diam sambil terus tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya melamun dalam kelas sesekali, apa itu hal yang sangat fatal bagimu? Sehingga kau memberikanku detensi seberat itu?" manik biru Ciel mulai mengabur, cairan bening yang mengantung di pelupuk matanya siap meluncur kapan saja.

Setelah berdiam mendengar segala kekesalan dari pemuda bersurai kalebu dihadapannya, Sebastian akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aku lebih suka Ciel-ku yang marah-marah dan jujur pada apa yang dirasakannya dari pada menjadi Ciel yang sering melamun dan memendam semuanya sendiri"

Bleesss...

Wajah Ciel yang memerah di awal karena emosi, memdadak pucat, maniknya melebar bulat, cairan bening yang sebelumnya mengenang mendadak menguap entah kemana, serta Ciel juga mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merangkai kalimat.

Api emosi Ciel memdadak mencair dan mendingin mendengar penuturan Sebastian yang terdengar sangat tulus dan sangat menyentuh sanubarinya.

"Aku hampir tak mengenalimu beberapa hari ini, kau mendadak lebih banyak diam, bahkan kau terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Ciel"

Ciel sudah merosot terduduk dalam kursi di depan meja kerja Sebastian saat disadarinya sang kakak tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tenaga yang dia kumpulkan untuk mendamprat sang kakak mendadak menghilang, menguap dan yang dirasakan saat ini kaki dan tubuhnya melemas.

"Ku mohon Ciel... jangan membuatku khawatir lagi" ucap Sebastian lirih sebelum dia mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada pipi pucat sang adik.

Deg... Deg...

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi jantung siapa yang kini tengah berdetak keras. Kerena jantung keduanya tengah mengalun bersahutan kerena saking kerasnya berdetak.

Sebastian berlutut di hadapan sang adik yang membatu di hadapannya, otak Ciel membeku seketika.

"Tanganmu pasti nyeri?"

Ciel kembali tercengang saat menyadari sang kakak sudah mengengam tangan yang digunakannya tadi untuk mengebrak pintu dan meja, kini di kecup dengan lembut oleh Sebastian. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Ciel melalui telapak tangannya yang baru saja dikecup. Rasa hangatnya membuat Ciel kembali tersadar dari kebekuaannya tadi.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, sepulang kuliah akan ku bantu kau menyelesaikan hukumanmu" Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya setelah beberapa waktu ditundukkannya, dilihatnya sang kakak tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Dia rindu saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang seperti ini, dan yang paling dia rindukan adalah kecupan sang kakak.

"Saya permisi dulu Mr. Michaelis." Ciel segera beranjak sambil membungkuk singkat ke arah dosennya itu. Kesadarannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya, profesionalisme dan sikap tata kramanya pun sudah kembali di gunakan untuk menjaga rahasia mereka selama di kampus.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **

**Waktunya balas reviews...**

**Ichirukilover30:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan reviews Ichiru-san...

Pastinya... Ciel itu selalu kawaii. Hehe *heboh sendiri*

**Oxygen :**

Arigatou... sudah mengatakan fic ini keren Oxygen-san. Hehe *jingkrak-jingkrak happy...*

Saya hanya berusaha untuk menyalurkan hobi dalam hal menulis, tapi gomen ne... akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak bisa update kilat karena beberapa hal. #plak *malah curhat*

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan do'anya Oxygen-san, anda telah membuat saya semangat saya mekin membara. Hehe #Lebaynya aoi...

**Kim Victoria :**

Hehehe... #nyengir kuda

Titiknya lagi liburan kayanya Victoria-san, suka ilang mulu, atau karena saya memang orang yang teledor telah menghilangkan titiknya *garuk-garuk rambut*

Terimakasih atas sarannya, saya sudah mencoba meletakkan titik pada akhir percakapan, tapi kalau masih ada yang tertinggal...

Wah... berarti si titik mang masih betah liburan #**Plak *Abaikan***

Victoria-san terimaksih karena review anda sangat membuat saya sadar dan makin sadar akan kesalahan saya...

**Seidocamui :**

Kurang panjang? Apanya yang kurang panjang? Hwahahaha...

Ini sudah di update lho Seido-san. Jadi... apa anda puas? Haha~

Terimaksih sudah review Seido-san

**Nana-chan love naruto :**

*lempar tisu*

Disini Ciel dah kuliah lho Nana-san, masak masih di bilang masih anak-anak. Iya kan Ciel? *ngelirik Ciel*

Ciel bukannya masih anak-anak, tapi masih balita... wkkk~ *digorok Ciel*

Terimakasih sudah review Nana-san...

**Akhit kata...**

Ada keluhan, makian, kritikan, omelan, atau pujian #plak

Silahkan klik Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Cemburu?**

"Tidak bisakah di ganti dengan di ketik saja... tanganku hampir mati rasa karena kesemutan." rengek Ciel saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan separuh hukuman yang di terimanya dari Sebastian.

"Kau ini pilih-pilih sekali... tadi ku lihat kau bersemangat menulis saat di perpustakan bersama Miss. Palencia, kenapa sekarang kau malah jadi ogah-ogahan seperti ini." omel Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengerjakannya tadi siang, sekarang tenagaku sudah benar-benar habis." elak Ciel sambil menampangkan 'puppy eyes' nya mencoba meruntuhkan kerasnya aturan sang kakak.

"Kau sendiri kan yang minta untuk diperlakukan sama dengan mahasiswa yang lain, jadi sekarang kerjakan hukumanmu dengan serius." Sebastian mengacak pelan surai sang adik yang di balas Ciel dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya panjang-panjang.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sebastian menepati janjinya untuk membantu Ciel menyelesaikan detensinya, Sebastian sudah mengumpulkan beberapa buku dari perpustakan kampus dan sudah memberi tanda pada halaman-halaman yang harus ditulis Ciel. Jadi tugas Ciel hanya menyalin tulisan dari buku pada halaman folio putih di mejanya, sedangkan Sebastian tinggal mengawasi sang adik dari ranjang Ciel disampingnya.

"Kelihatannya kau akrab dengan Miss. Palencia. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering melihatmu bersamanya di kampus?" tanya Sebastian penuh selidik.

"Dia itu..." Ciel yang tengah sibuk menulis hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan siapa Paula sebenarnya, dan kenapa dia jadi dekat dengannya. Mungkin dia harus mengikis mukanya jika Sebastian sampai tahu taruhan konyolnya dengan Alois tempo hari.

"Dia hanya teman sekelasku." jawab Ciel singkat.

Walaupun Sebastian kurang puas dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan Ciel, tapi dia tak ingin memaksanya lebih lanjut lagi. Dia tahu sikap Ciel, semakin dia di tekan semakin dia tak akan mau memberitahukan kebenarannya. Dan Sebastian akan sabar menunggu sampai Ciel mau mengungkapkan dengan sendirinya.

T^T

"Huah... akhirnya selesai juga." teriak Ciel sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir penat yang menjalari sekujur lengannya.

Sebastian yang tengah duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang Ciel, hanya mengisaratkan pada adiknya agar dia juga ikut bergabung dengannya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Ciel segera menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang empuk di sebelah meja belajar, dan menjadikan paha sang kakak menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul saat mengamati tingkah adiknya yang tengah menyamankan kepala, mencari posisi yang nyaman di paha Sebastian.

"Pijit..." perintah Ciel manja sambil mengacungkan kedua lenganya pada Sebastian.

Segera Sebastian meraih kedua lengan sang adik sambil tersenyum maklum, melihat tingkah sang adik yang kini menunjukkan raut wajah mengemaskan.

"Ciel... sepertinya aku akan sedikit sibuk dalam beberapa hari ini."

Ciel tertegun dan menatap iris merah Sebastian, mencari kebenaran dalam kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada kencan?" tanya Ciel dengan nada meremehkan.

Sebastian mengelengkan kepalanya singkat sebelum menyubit cuping hidung Ciel dengan gemas.

"Akhir minggu ini kita akan menghadapi ujian, jadi tentunya aku akan sangat sibuk di kampus. Membuat soal, merapikan beberapa berkas dan lain-lain. Kau tidak apa-apakan kalau aku tinggal dirumah sendirian?" tanya Sebastian yang hanya di balas dengan tanya balik dari Ciel.

"Kenapa tidak membuat soal dirumah saja?" ada rasa hampa yang Ciel rasakan saat mendengar bahwa Sebastian akan meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah, tapi bukan Ciel namanya jika dia tidak menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

"Apa kau keberatan, Ciel?"

'Ya... aku keberatan. Kenapa kau harus mengerjakan soal itu di kampus tidak di rumah? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan aku sendirian dirumah' batin Ciel, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah...

"Tidak... aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap Ciel dengan sikapnya yang arogan seperti biasa.

Sebastian hanya menghela nafas pelan saat mendapati adiknya yang makin mengerucutkan bibir panjang-panjang tanpa kesal tingkat dewa.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya jujur padaku Ciel" gumam Sebastian lirih, namun sayang gumaman Sebastian tak sampai di telinga Ciel

T^T

Dalam ruangan yang diklaim Ciel sebagai tempat pribadianya, nampak sesosok pemuda tengah mengelus surai kelabu pemuda pendek yang menyamankan kepalanya pada paha si raven.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel pelan.

"Hn..." jawab Sebastian datar.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan yang tengah Alois jalani saat ini?"

Seketika Sebastian harus menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Ciel. Adiknya itu selalu enggan mendiskusikan pilihan hidup sang sahabat, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba dia malah bertanya topik yang biasanya selalu hindari.

"Well... Sebenarnya aku menghormati keputusan mereka, bagaimana pun cinta itu bisa datang secara tiba-tiba, dalam keadaan yang situasi yang tidak kita duga. Jika mereka saling mencintai kenapa tidak kita dukung saja mereka" jelas Sebastian panjang lebar sembari melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengelus surai sang adik.

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu Ciel?"

Hening... tak ada pergerakan dari bibir mungil mahluk bersurai kelabu yang masih menyamankan kepalanya, sampai akhirnya suara bariton sang kakak menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannnya.

"Apa ada hal yang menganggumu Ciel?"

Ciel mengeleng pelan, dengan gerakan yang dramatis manik birunya menatap manik merah sang kakak dengan intens. "Lalu apa kau juga seperti mereka?" tanya Ciel ragu-ragu, dirasanya jantungnya makin berdetak tak beraturan, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya, serta rasa tidak nyaman mendadak menyergap perutnya, saat dilihatnya Sebastian menampakkan wajah keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Sebastian dapat menguasai dirinya, dan kembali memasang wajah tenang serta senyum yang menyungging penuh arti.

"Cinta dapat mengubah apa pun Ciel, dapat mengubah seorang penjahat menjadi seorang yang baik hati, dapat mengubah rasa pahit menjadi manis, dan tentu saja dapat mengubah seorang straight menjadi slash" tajam, serius, penuh makna. Setidaknya itulah nada yang tertangkap oleh telinga Ciel.

Ciel segera beranjak dari tempatnya merebahkan diri, kembali menatap manik merah sang kakak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui akan kemana cinta itu membawa kita Ciel"

Manik biru itu membulat saat menyadari jemari tangan sang raven menyentuh pipinya pelan, meninggalkan guratan-guratan samar berwarna merah, sebelum akhirnya Ciel kembali merebahkan diri dengan tetap pada posisinya semula. Sepertinya itu adalah posisi yang paling disukainya.

Hening... kedua mahluk berbeda usia itu tangah sibuk dengan pemikiranya masing-masing. Ciel tengah sibuk mencerna perkataan sang kakak, sedangkan Sebastian sibuk menerka apa yang sedang di fikirkan sang adik.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian, setelah beberapa waktu mereka di bekukan oleh kesunyian.

Satu detik... dua detik...

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian lagi.

Terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari manusia yang tengah terlelap di bawahnya, Sebastian terkekeh pelan seraya bergumam "Kau terlalu lelah, atau kau terlalu nyaman tidur beralaskan pahaku?" tanya Sebastian sia-sia karena Ciel sudah menutup manik birunya rapat-rapat.

Di amatinya wajah polos Ciel yang tangah terlelap itu, bagaimana mungkin remaja bertubuh jangkung itu bisa membuat kehidupannya menjadi lebih menarik dari pada yang dia kira.

Sebastian sudah mengeliminasi jaraknya secara nyata agar dapat mengecup pipi sang adik, tapi hari ini dia ingin membuat pengecualian, dia ingin membalas dendam pada manusia bertubuh tanggung itu.

"Selamat malam Ciel-ku, aku menyayangimu."

Chuu~ dikecupnya bibir merah sang adik dengan lembut.

T^T

Ciel terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya karena selama berkali-kali alarm itu berbunyi dan semakin lama semakin keras sedangkan Ciel makin erat mengelungkan diri dalam selimut hangatnya.

Dengan gerakan yang enggan, Ciel bangun dari ranjang kemudian menyambar alarm di samping meja belajarnya, mematikan benda laknat itu dan kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya.

Manik biru kelabunya mengerjap beberapa kali saat memandangi langit-langit kamar, berusaha mengumpulkan memori tentang peristiwa semalam, rasa kantuk masih setia menghiasi manik kelabu miliknya, serta lengan yang masih terasa pegal-pegal.

Ciel mengangkat lengannya perlahan seraya bergumam. "Ini pasti karena efek menulis seharian."

Pemuda surai kelabu itu kembali memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras pagi ini, untuk menemukan mimpi yang membuat tidur malamnya menjadi gelisah sehingga membuatnya masih merasa mengantuk walaupun hari sudah semakin siang.

"Selamat malam Ciel-ku, aku menyayangimu."

Sedetik kemudian manik Ciel terbelalak saat mengingat apa yang dari tadi ingin dia temukan dalam memorinya, namun bukannya perasaan lega yang didapatkannya karena telah menemukan apa yang ingin di ingatnya, tapi Ciel harus segera mengeratkan cengkraman di depan dada saat jantungnya berlompatan tak karuan.

'Tak mungkin kan Sebastian mengatakan hal seperti itu kan?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ciel kembali mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan memorinya, berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam, seingatnya dia setelah menyelesaikan detensi yang diberikan sang raven, menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan sang kakak selanjutnya dia tidur berbantalkan pahanya. Dan merasakan kecupan hangat sang kakak saat dia terlelap.

'Tak mungkin kan Sebastian menciumku.' batin Ciel mencoba memotifasi diri untuk tidak mempercayai ingatannya sendiri.

'Itu pasti mimpi yang membuatku susah tidur.' putus Ciel pada akhirnya.

'Lalu kemana dia' batin Ciel sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangannya, dan menyadari tak mememukan tanda-tanda sang raven di kamarnya.

Merasa tidak menemukan sang kakak di dalam ruangan itu, Ciel bergegas keluar dari kamar dan meluncur langsung ke arah dapur, dimana dia selalu menemukan sang kakak setiap pagi dengan senyuman dan godaan-godaannya yang khas.

Namun, saat Ciel sampai di dapur dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil menemukan Sebastian dimanapun, yang di temukan hanya dua potong sandwich dan sebuah pesan.

"Kau baru bangun Ciel? Maaf aku harus berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi, jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sandwich sebagai sarapan." Ciel membaca pesan Sebastian sambil mendengus kesal.

Manik kelabunya memandang sepiring sandwich dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh, ingatannya tentang peristiwa semalam kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Jari telunjuknya mencoba menelusuri garis bibinya sendiri, mencoba mencari jejak sentuhan bibir sang kakak.

'Jika memang semalam aku bermimpi, kenapa seolah benar-benar terjadi.'

Ciel meremat surai kelabunya dengan frustasi 'Tak bisakah sehari saja aku tidak memikirkannya.' Teriaknya dalam diam sambil mengigit sandwich buatan Sebastian dengan kasarnya.

T^T

"Ciel..." teriak sesosok remaja bersurai kuning pucat saat melihat sahabatnya tengah melangkahkan kaki menujunya.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu yang di panggil itu hanya mengulaskan senyum datar menyambut Alois yang tengah melambai ke arahnya dengan bersemangat dan ceria.

"Kau ini kenapa? Beberapa hari ini kau kelihatan seperti mayat hidup" tandas Alois sambil merangkul bahu Ciel yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hn..."

"Tak adakah kosa kata yang lain selain 'hn'? Beberapa hari ini kau selalu saja mengucapkan kata keramat itu, apa dalam kamus di kepalamu hanya ada kata itu." protes Alois sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

Beberapa hari ini memang ada hal yang kembali mengganggu pikiran sang surai kelabu, hal yang di peercayainya sebagai sebuah mimpi tempo hari, membuat pemuda bertubuh tanggung itu ingin sekali mencari tahu atas kebenarannya, mimpi kah? Atau memang sebuah kenyataan?. Namun sayangnya selama beberapa hari ini dia harus kecewa lantaran tak mendapat kesempatan berbicara secara pribadi dengan sang kakak. Di kampus dia hanya bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya saat di kelas, di rumah? Sebastian selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sebelum Ciel bangun dan pulang pada larut malam.

"Apa ada hal yang menganggu pikirannmu Ciel?" tanya Alois khawatir atas keadaan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun Ciel memang bukan type orang yang ceria seperti dirinya, tapi melihat Ciel yang makin diam dan lemas seperti sekarang ini, dia yakin ada hal yang tengah menganggu sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Paula?" tebak Alois asal yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Ciel.

"Atau ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel membeku di tempat, seolah-olah ada semen yang membingkai kakinya sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Sebuah seringai mengembang dari pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Lalu... apa yang telah Mr. Michaelis lakukan padamu Ciel?" untuk pertama kalinya suara sumbang Alois terdengar seperti petir di siang hari, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ciel?" rasa penasaran sudah menguasi Alois, tanpa memperdulikan sang sahabat yang makin memucat, dia berusaha mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mau di kemanakan mukaku.' batin Ciel.

"Mr. Trancy... Mr. Phantomhive...!" panggil sebuah suara yang di telinga Alois terdengar seperti suara dosen paling disiplin sepanjang sejarah, sedangkan di telinga Ciel terdengar seperti suara panggilan dari surga.

Kedua pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk menatap sang dosen charming mereka.

"Mr. Michaelis..." ucap kedua pemuda itu hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian masih di depan kelas? Apa kalian berniat untuk membolos kuliah?" tanya Sebastian tajam, sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya.

Ciel terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandang dengan inters setiap guratan indah pada garis wajah sang kakak. Tidak bertemu Sebastian dalam beberapa hari membuatnya tersadar bagaimana wajah dan tubuh sempurna sang kakak telah menjadi mahnet yang dapat menarik siapapun insan di muka bumi ini. Manik kelabu Ciel kini beralih objek dengan menatap lekukan di bawah wajah sang raven, lekukan yang beberapa hari lalu menyebarkan hangat pada bibirnya, dan lekukan yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang hanya di tunjukkan padanya setiap pagi.

'Ah...' Ciel mendesah dalam batinnya.

Dalam manik kelabunya itu menyimpan rasa rindu yang dapat di rasakan siapapun yang melihatnya detik ini, termasuk Alois dan Sebastian sendiri. Alois menyenggol bahu Ciel pelan karena mendapati sang sahabat yang tengah menatap dosennya itu dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menguliti dosen charmingnya itu.

"Tidak Mr. Michaelis... kami akan segera masuk kelas." Ucap Ciel buru-buru setelah tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya, lengan pucatnya menyeret Alois memasuki kelas sebelum Sebastian menyadari bahwa wajah sang adik sudah berubah memerah.

Ciel menghembuskan nafas keras-keras ke arah surai kelabunya yang bertengger pada dahinya, sesaat setelah menghempaskan diri pada kursinya di pojok ruang dekat jendela, Ciel sangat bersyukur karena Sebastian hadir di saat-saat yang tepat, sehingga dia tidak harus repot-repot berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan Alois.

Sesaat Ciel merasakan ada yang mengawasinya, dan benar saja saat ini Alois tengah menatap Ciel tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku butuh menjelasan darimu." ucap Alois tajam.

T^T

Ciel buru-buru merapikan semua bukunya dan memasukkan dengan asal ke dalam tas ransel yang disandangnya, dia harus segera keluar dari kelas itu sebelum Alois berhasil menyegatnya.

"Ciel... Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." suara sumbang itu terdengar lagi dari balik punggungnya, sejak pagi tadi Alois selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memberondong Ciel dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Maaf Alois, aku sedang buru-buru... aku harus menyerahkan tugasku pada Sebastian." elak Ciel sekenanya. Dan Ciel segera melarikan diri meninggalkan Alois yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tugas dari Mr. Michaelis? Bukannya minggu ini tidak ada tugas karena besok sudah ujian ya?" gumam Alois sambil mengangkat bahu dan memandang punggung sang sahabat yang makin menjauh.

Kaki mungil itu dipaksanya untuk berlari sejauh yang dia mampu, Ciel harus menghindari bertemu Alois sebelum dia melupakan niatnya untuk mengorek perasaan Ciel.

Tanpa sadar Ciel yang berlari tanpa tujuan telah sampai di depan pintu ruang dosen pertuliskan Mr. Albeline di atas pintunya.

'Kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Karena sudah sampai di ruang sang kakak bermarkas, tak ada salahnya untuk sejenak mengunjungi dosen sekaligus kakaknya itu, lagi pula sudah beberapa hari ini Ciel tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sebagai seorang adik, wajar bukan jika dia rindu pada kakaknya.

'Rindu?' kekehnya pelan.

'Kau benar-benar sudah gila jika merindukannya Ciel.' omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Ciel mengetuk pintu kayu oak di hadapannya, berharap akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari sang kakak. Lama berselang, namun Ciel tak mendapatkan tanggapan seperti yang diharapkannya.

Merasa jengkel, tangan usil Ciel memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memberanikan diri memasuki ruang khusus dosen itu.

Harum mint menyeruak hidung Ciel sesaat tubuh ringkihnya memasuki ruang persegi yang tidak terlalu besar itu, terdapat sebuah satu set kursi dan meja kerja di ujung ruang dengan background rak buku super tinggi sampai menyentuh langit-langit. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat jendela besar dan beberapa tanaman ruang yang di tata rapi di sampingnya. Satu set sofa untuk bersantai juga dengan anggun di tata sedemikian rupa di sudut ruang yang lain.

Ciel hendak mengeluarkan suara sebelum kalimatnya terinterupsi oleh suara satu-satunya pria yang sejak tadi mendiami ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu... tapi aku tak punya tempat lain untuknya, maaf kalau aku terus merepotkanmu."

Telinga Ciel menegak mendengar suara sang kakak yang tengah berbicara dengan entah siapa melalui ponsel perseginya.

"Aku mohon bersabarlah... biarkanlah dia di rumahmu sementara waktu, akan aku usahakan untuk setiap hari datang menemaninya."

Sepertinya sang raven tak menyadari sebuah manusia bertubuh tanggung tengah menguping pembicaraannya, karena Sebastian tetap dengan santainya berbicara melalui ponselnya bersandarkan tembok sambil memandang keluar jendela, menikmati beberapa mahasiswanya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu siang mereka berteduh pada pohon di taman kampus mereka.

"Memperkenalkannya pada Ciel? Aku yakin Ciel tidak akan menyukai Angela."

Sesak... seingat Ciel dia tak mempunyai riwayat mengidap asma atau penyakit apapun tapi kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa sesak?

Panas... ruangan ini berAC tapi kenapa mendadak suasana hatinya mendadak jadi panas?

'Angela? Nama perempuan? Jadi selama ini Sebastian sedang menyembunyikan perempuan?' dengan informasi yang terbatas itu, Ciel mulai berspekulasi pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh yang diciptakannya sendiri.

"Ya Claude... padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

Deg...

Jantung Ciel hampir berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sebastian, namun sebelum sang raven membalikkan tubuhnya utuk kembali menempati meja kerjanya, secepat kilat Ciel berhasil menyusup keluar dari ruangan sang dosen.

'Sebastian sedang menyembunyikan kekasihnya di rumah Claude.'

Ciel bergegas mencari satu-satunya sahabatnya di kampus, dia harus segera mengabarkan fakta yang ditemukannya pada Alois Trancy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Gomen ne... update yang super telat bin lambat... **

**Waktunya balas reviews...**

**Oxygen :**

Gomen ne Oxygen-san... *Sujud-sujud*

Mungkin karena pengaturannya ada yang tidak beres jadi review Oxygen-san jadi tersendat masuk. Hehe~

Maklumlah saya manusia baru dalam dunia fic, jadi kadang masih belum faham masalah pengaturan dan tetek bengeknya.

Saya jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat Oxygen-san gregeran. Hehe *garuk-garuk kepala*. Sebastian bukannya nggak mau, dia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat saja #Halah sok diplomatis.

Untuk masalah sampai berapa chapter fic ini, saya belum tahu bisa jadi panjang bisa juga jadi singkat. Tergantung readernya mau panjang atau pendek. Hehe

**LuckyItem :**

Thank'z sudah menbaca dan mereview Lucky-san...

Kurang nyambung ya? Terima kasih masukannya, nanti akan saya teliti kembali dan saya berbaiki. ^^

Kurang panjang? Kalau terlalu panjang saya takutnya para reader jadi bosan dengan gaya tulisan saya yang masih monoton. Nulis fic dengan panjang 2+ itu saja saya sudah ketar-ketir takut ke panjangan. Hehe~

**Yukina :**

Arigatou sudah membaca dan menyempatkan mereview. ^^

Hai... ini sudah di lanjut Yukina-san, ya... walaupun sangat telat dan lama. Hehe~

**Guest :**

Iya... saya sering update ko... walaupun ngaret dan lama. Hehe~

**Kim Victoria :**

Gomen ne... kalau kamu tidak berkenan, saya ganti panggilannya deh... biasanya kamu di panggil gimana?

Iya... ya... ketahuan banget deh kalau Sebastian itu dah tahu perasaan Ciel, gimana sih Sebastian nggak ngomong-ngomong, kalau Ciel ngga berani ngomong, ngomong duluan dunk.. *nunjuk Sebastian* #digaplok Sebas

Ini sudah di update chapter 6 nya ko... Hehe~

**Eibie :**

Iya Eibie-san Sebas udah tahu bagaimana perasaan Ciel ko, dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk menekan Ciel agar dia mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. ^^

Jangan gregetan sama Sebas... dia ngga salah apa-apa Eibie san. Hehe~

**Akhir kata...**

Ada keluhan, makian, kritikan, omelan, cacian atau pujian **#plak**

Silahkan klik Review...


End file.
